This is The Night
by EscapingAFairytale
Summary: Another Yule Ball is coming up, and Hermione is hoping to have her "Cinderella" moment. And a certain boy helps her grant her wish.


It was officially announced – Hogwarts was hosting a second Yule Ball. To Hermione's luck, both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons hadn't been invited due to scheduling conflicts.

It was quite a shock to the boys when they found out, though they found out days later than the girls had. Every waking minute the girls were giggling and sighing, talking about their dresses, make up, shoes, and overall, dates. This was a complete huge deal to them, even Eloise Midgen, who last year wasn't able to find a date at all.

When the news had reached the Daily Prophet that very morning, Harry seemed to not have cared less; Ron, on the other hand, kept putting his spoon and fork down to get a better look at the newspaper, but Hermione noticed once or twice he shot a quick glance at the girls' when she had turned her head away.

"Well, no surprise," said Hermione, sighing as she watched Padma Patil chatting merrily to Hannah Abbott about her dress her mother had sent from India. "I mean, the girls have been swooning about it."

"Why aren't you?" asked Ron suspiciously.

Hermione shrugged. "It's just a _ball_. The girls are acting like it's a life or death choice." She turned to Harry.

"Well," he said his mouth full of cereal and milk, "you know them. Last year me and Ron had trouble getting to ask one of them out because they travel in packs for some stupid reason."

"Still given up the idea of writing a book about mad things girls do?" Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled her eyes but ignored the question.

The following afternoon found Harry, Ron and Hermione under a large tree in the Transfiguration Courtyard, with accumulated piles of homework, even for Hermione who had found absolute no time to finish off Runes' homework because she was so busy knitting for the house elves that she had eventually stayed up until one o'clock. It took Hermione to finally look up to see what Pansy Parkinson was shrieking at her about.

"Hey, Granger!" she called, from the other side of the courtyard, "Sorry, but they don't allow rodents into the ball!"

Hermione ignored, silently muttering curses under her breath.

"Make that as a note to yourself, Parkinson!" Ron called back, which made Harry laugh hysterically and made Pansy disappear into whispers with her Slytherin gang.

Hermione, however, was not amused. "You shouldn't have said that," she snapped, "she's probably going to go to Malfoy and whine her –"

"Hey, Weasel, Potty." Malfoy had appeared, and as always, with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione squinted and saw that Pansy and her group of Slytherins were smirking behind Malfoy's back. "Mudblood."

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Harry, not taking his eyes off his essay.

Malfoy put on a mocking face of being terrified. "Oh, 'shut up'!" he said, clinging onto Crabbe's robes as if he was scared to death, "I'm scared – I'm petrified – I – I – give me a break, Potter." He straightened up.

Ron set his quill down and rolled his eyes.

Malfoy turned to Hermione, who was still scratching her quill onto her Potions' essay.

"What's the matter, Granger?" he sneered. "You know – Pansy's told me that they don't allow rodents in the ball."

Hermione was still writing, her face getting heated by the second.

"I could bribe them if you like," he said, as Goyle smiled stupidly. "Since Weasley's short on cash."

This was apparently the wrong thing to say; both Ron and Harry stood up with their wands ready at their hand. Hermione stood up, too, but not to fight. "C'mon," she said, throwing Malfoy a dirty look, "it's not worth it…he's just being…him."

"Oh, he's going to make me go to Azkaban," spat Ron an hour later in the Gryffindor common room. "Honestly."

"Count me in," snarled Harry.

"Oh, come on," said Hermione, putting her book down. "He's just a – a –" she was hoping to swoop a good swear word.

"Dirty, lying, no good, stinking, attention-seeking, old, piece of –" began Ron; Harry laughed, but Hermione cut him off with a little cough.

And with that, the pair was off to dinner.

*

That night, Hermione Granger wanted to put in a transfer to Beauxbatons.

Ron's Quidditch heroics hadn't died out, and then and now, when he appeared in the halls, or even in classrooms, the boys would clap him on the back saying things like, "Good go, Weasley!", "Nice Save!" and "Nice one!".

But this wasn't only affecting the boys. Once or twice, when the three of them had passes the Charms corridor, two Ravenclaw girls Hermione did not know giggled into their palms and flashed Ron a wide smile. Once, even, a third year Hufflepuff girl had dropped her toadstools at the sight of him, and two other fourth year Gryffindor girls had nudged each other when they were closest to him in the hall. Not long ago, while they were walking to dinner, both Lavender and Parvati had gasped when they were at sight of Ron, and both whispered cheerfully when they were out of earshot.

Hermione, however, wasn't used to such. Ron had always been "that other guy" when he was next to Harry – apparently, Harry wasn't the only heartthrob of the school. Hermione had noticed that Ron grew taller, and bigger, and…more handsome. His hair wasn't as messy as before, and seemed a dashier kind of red. And since when had he had some facial hair? He had grown taller, as well, and the way her looked…Hermione dare said it…was _attractive_.

*

It was mercifully the weekend next day. When Hermione awoke, all the girls where gone from her dormitory. Hermione yawned carelessly. But when she usually awoke, the girls were still sleeping, and she had to wake them up…

She took a sweater, a sweatshirt, and a pair of beige pants and changed quickly in the bathroom. When she returned, she found Ginny on the bed, wearing snow gear with four large parcels next to her.

"_Ginny_!"

"Oh…hi, Hermione."

"I thought you were out –?" Hermione began, clutching her chest.

"Oh yes, I was," said Ginny, her eyes focused on the dormitory's wallpaper.

"Why's everyone out so…early?" asked Hermione, picking up her pajamas and storing them in the laundry basket.

"What d'you mean, 'why's everyone out so early' ?" said Ginny disbelievingly. "Tonight's the ball, of course!"

"Oh!" Hermione had truthfully forgotten. "Right. That."

"Well, aren't you going to do some last minute arrangements?" asked Ginny.

"Er – no," said Hermione. She threw herself across the next bed, spreading her arms.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, nothing," replied Hermione.

"Seriously. You seem – dazed. Tell me." She put her legs up, crossed her arms and awaited an answer.

"Fine," replied Hermione unwillingly. "It's just – well – I wish I could have _my _Cinderella moment."

"You're _what_?" said Ginny, revolted. She suddenly looked suspicious. "Are you insulting Wizarding Culture?"

"What – Ginny, no! Honestly!"

"Oh," said Ginny apologetically, putting her fists down. "Then what's a Cinderella?"

"Cinderella's not a thing, of course," Hermione reassured her. "Cinderella's a _person_."

"A person?" asked Ginny.

"Well – yes," said Hermione, gazing into the distance. "It starts out like this…

"Cinderella used to be a rich, nice little girl, you know, until both her parents died. She was left to live with her evil stepmother and her two ugly stepsisters –"

"Oh ho, this is going to be good," said Ginny, leaning onto the bed.

"Anyways…she's treated quite badly, you see, even in her own house. And then there's this prince…" she felt her heart melt.

"Continue," said Ginny, waving her arms frantically.

"And he wants a wife, so he holds a ball for all the eligible maidens in the kingdom…Cinderella wants to go, of course, but her stepmother and her stepsisters leave her in the house. So she cries and cries, until her fairy godmother shows up, and – "

"She has a _fairy _godmother?" said Ginny disbelievingly. "It'll take loads of years to find a fairy…"

"And so, she turns a pumpkin into a carriage –"

"Let me get this straight," interrupted Ginny again. "Kindyrell has a _fairy _godmother who took Transfigurations –"

"Will you shut up! It's a _fairy tale_! A figment of one's imagination! And it's _Cinderella_! Not 'Kindyrell'!"

"Sorry."

Hermione sighed. "Then, she turned mice into horse. She worked her magic until finally it was Cinderella's turn, and soon, Cinderella was in a beautiful gown with matching glass slippers. But there's a twist – Cinderella must be home by midnight, as the spell would soon break. Anyway, she arrives at the ball, the other girls envious, and –"

"An old hag gives her an apple, she dies, and dwarves put her in a glass coffin!" said Ginny, "Dad told me some Muggle tales this summer, and –"

"No, no, _no_." said Hermione. "That's _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ – a different story."

"Oh."

"Shall I finish, or will you keep interrupting?"

"Sorry…go on."

"She dances all night long with the Prince, and soon, the clock strikes twelve. Cinderella rushes and only leaves a single glass slipper on the staircase. The prince, desperate to find his love, travels every house to see who fits the tiny slipper. Of course, when the prince arrives to Cinderella's house, the slipper fits her – and I guess you can see what happens in the end." Hermione gazed dreamily into the distance. "Of course, that's just a fairy tale."

"A very unrealistic one," said Ginny, getting to her feet. "But otherwise, fine. Now come on – we've got to get ready."

"Er – for what?" asked Hermione.

"The Ball!"

"Oh. Um. That…you see, I'm not – I'm not going," she finished quietly.

"_What_?" said Ginny, and she tripped and fell on the bed, "_Why_?"

"No dress, no date," sighed Hermione, picking up a fallen chocolate frog and ripping the packet off.

"And you're absolutely _sure_?" said Ginny. "You know…Madam Malkin's is still –"

"I've spent all my savings at Diagon Alley," said Hermione nastily, eating the frog's head.

"Wait!" squeaked Ginny suddenly, and she dived for the packages, searched them, and then returned with a large parcel. "Here," she said, trusting it into Hermione's lap.

"What's this?" asked Hermione, picking it up gingerly and shaking it to see what was inside.

"Well – Mum sent me an extra dress, you see," explained Ginny, "been having a nice chat with your mum this summer…turns out she knew about the ball…but anyways, I guess you can call it a late birthday present, because Mum sent it with a card…" she threw a small paper card on her lap as well. It read:

_Hermione – _

_ I've sent Ginny an extra package for you to wear at the ball. Here it is – hope you like it, I'm sorry it's so last minute._

_ Mrs. Weasley_

"Oh," said Hermione, "well…tell her I said thanks." She did not know how she was going to tell Ginny that she didn't want to wear it….Truthfully, she didn't want to wear it. Hermione didn't really like Mrs. Weasley's sense of style. Last year, she had given Ginny a dress that was green, pink, blue and orange. All the colors gave Hermione a headache.

As she slowly opened the parcel, she awaited to tell Ginny that she did not like…

But there was nothing to say. Hermione took out the dress and stretched it onto the bed so she could see it more properly, and it looked absolutely _beautiful_. The dress was a mixture of dull purple and blue, but a good mixture and color. It was strapless and it had a black lace on the waistline, and from there down it was covered in elegant ruffles.

"Ginny, this is _beautiful_!"

"I know, right?" said Ginny, all though she didn't sound as excited. "Mum's also sent me one, you see, but it's not as pretty. She reckons that one" – she pointed at Hermione's dress – "clashes with my hair."

"So?" said Hermione. "Here – open yours…"

True, it wasn't as beautiful as Hermione's dress, but it was beautiful. It had straps and was a beige sort of color; the hipline to the ankles weren't covered in ruffles, but was overlapped by silky see through material.

"…it's beautiful."

"I know that," replied Ginny, "it's just…well, never mind," she added.

"Well…what time's the ball?"

She checked her watch. "It starts at 7 o'clock, so…we've got two more hours."

"Well, we'd better get ready!"

"But, you don't have a date!" protested Ginny shrilly.

"It's fine – I've read an issue of _Witch Weekly _and it says that a common wizarding misconception is that the Yule Ball requires a partner once the attendee is at the ball…it probably must've gotten mixed up with Muggle customs, but I –"

"Nevermind," snapped Ginny, "put your dress on, hurry…"

Five minutes later, Hermione and Ginny reappeared; each fitted perfectly into their own dresses. But when Ginny looked Hermione up down, she shook her head disapprovingly.

"_What_?" snarled Hermione.

"You're hair…it's getting in the way of _everything_. Here…"

"Oh no, no!" shrieked Hermione, "no, Ginny, you –"

Ginny, offended, put her hands on her hips. "I pick up _Witch Weekly _then and now!" she said. "And _being _the only girl in the house means that Mum teaches me to –"

"_Fine_," said Hermione, clicking her tongue impatiently.

"Sit it," ordered Ginny, pointing at a chair in front of a vanity.

Although small and tender, Ginny's fingers worked like she had drunk at least twenty cups of coffee; she worked here and there, but when she suddenly picked up her wand, Hermione backed down. "What?" asked Ginny.

"You're not going to use magic, are you?" she asked anxiously. "I've heard that Eloise couldn't make it to the ball because half her hair was shaven off and –"

"All right, then!" snapped Ginny, slapping Hermione's shaking hand away, "I was going to use it as a_ curler_…"

Ten minutes past, and Ginny was finally finished. When Hermione saw the results, she felt…like Cinderella.

Her hair was in an elegant knot at the back of her head, but loose, shiny curls were on either side and at least three or four strands of sleek hair dangled from the knot. Hermione didn't know how Ginny had managed it.

"Aren't you going to do yours?" asked Hermione, as Ginny's silky red hair wasn't in a knot.

"Nah," said Ginny disapprovingly. "C'mon, let's get some make up on…"

"_Make _up?"

"Well, yes," said Ginny innocently. "Didn't you hear…Slekeazy makes some lipstick and eye shadow, too."

"Well, I suppose, but – wait," she added suspiciously, eying the products in Ginny's hands. "That looks familiar…did you _take_ that from Lavender and Parvati?" she said, hands on her hips.

"Well…I – I – Er…you see, I –"

"Ginny!" said Hermione, bursting into mock tears. "I am_ so _proud of you!"

Both laughed, but then Ginny checked her watch. "Oh, damn," she said, clicking her tongue, "we don't have that much time left…here," she added, throwing another parcel in her arms.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, as she tore it open.

"Shoes, of course," said Ginny, beaming, "a witch's greatest source."

Hermione laughed nastily.

A half hour later, Hermione was wearing her dress with high-heeled black leathered shoes and very little applied make up. "I don't understand why you don't want to wear that dress, Ginny," she snapped, as Ginny was stubbornly sitting on her bed with her arms crossed, refusing to go to the Great Hall.

"Mum never knows what_ I _like," she explained. "God – she's always giving _you _the good stuff." She pointed necessarily at her dress.

"Well, I don't think your dress is _bad_," said Hermione.

"You're acting like Mum." She laughed unnaturally. "Ready to get going, then? Ron's probably waiting."

"_Ron_?"

"You'll see." She smiled mischievously, grabbed Hermione's hand and raced out the door.

*

"What's worse than going alone to the biggest event of 5th year?" asked Ron glumly, as he took a sip of butterbeer. He was watching Padma Patil dance with Anthony Goldstein; she was smiling up at him passionately.

"Do you _ever _pick up a book?" said Harry disgustingly. "Even I know that the Yule Ball means having a date when you arrive."

"Only no one I _like _is arriving," replied Ron, trying to avoid the eyes of Lavender, Parvati, and some other third year Ravenclaw girl who were all giggling at him.

"Why don't you just ask –"

"She's not here," said Ron nastily. "And even she was, I wouldn't be stupid to."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I was a complete idiot last time to have ruined her night…besides, she's got – well – you know…"

They were silent for a minute.

"Cheer up, mate," said Harry, as he watched Cho emerge from a group of girls. She looked quite beautiful, from Ron's perspective – she had silver earrings and bracelets, and her dress was silvery, too. "Gotta go now – Cho's here." He flattened his hair and rubbed his teeth.

"See ya," replied Ron glumly, and he watched Harry kiss Cho's hand frantically. He took another sip of butterbeer. He turned his head sleepily, but suddenly, he was wide awake.

A girl – one he did not know – had entered the snowy room, and she looked beautiful, no, _stunning_. She had little accessories, unlike the other girls, who were loaded with jewelry and make up. Her dress was dull purple and blue, though a nice shade, and her hair was in an elegant knot. He saw Lavender and Parvati look her up down nastily as she passed by, and Pansy Parkinson, who was clutching Malfoy's arm, mouth dropped at the sight of her.

But her voice was recognizable. "Hi, Ron."

"_Hermione_?"

"Er – yes."

"Well – Hermione – I – er, hi!" he suddenly realized he was sweating.

Hermione smiled, a little unpleasantly. Ron hadn't gotten a clue. To offer him a small one, she lifted her arm gracefully, about to scratch her forehead.

"Oh – right –" Ron had just realized and took Hermione's hand, a little bit in a rush, and kissed it as gently as he could, carefully not smudging her hand roughly with saliva.

"Thank you." She sat next to him, crossing her arms notably. Her big brown eyes, Ron noticed, seemed to follow Ginny dancing with Michael Corner, twisting and turning so elegantly. Ron looked over at Harry and Cho. Harry was looking at his feet while Cho looked a bit embarrassed.

"Right," said Ron, standing up to his feet. He held his hand out. "Er – would you like to – um – dance?" he finished.

Hermione warmed up a bit. "Yes," she said with dignity, "that would be quite nice."

She put her hand in his (a bit nervously) in his and he led her, a bit rushed, to the rather crowded dance floor. She tilted her head and saw Hannah Abbott dancing with Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown dancing with Ernie Macmillan, and Parvati Patil dancing with Dean Thomas.

Instinctively, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Right," he said, and with a quivering hand, he placed it around her small waist.

She put her hand in his.

He reacted.

And they were off. Twisting and turning, twirling and spinning, the dance floor was theirs. Both in their own words, they forgot they were even in a ball.

Hermione was in Hermione Land, and she was outside the burrow, in the rain, dancing in the rain, with Ron, her heart pounding, the smile on her face twitching with excitement.

Ron was in Ron Land. It was better than firewhisky, or even butterbeer, or maybe even the delightful deliciousness of chocolate frogs or maybe Bertie Botts'.

And the music stopped. So did Ron. And Hermione.

"All right, we're going to take a break!" called the lead vocalist of the Weird Sisters.

Several people booed loudly.

"Excuse me," said Ron, letting go of her, and walking away quickly. He was carrying a small handkerchief and wiping his face with it. Hermione noticed that the handkerchief was maroon. She smiled a bit.

She walked tiredly to a nearby table and slumped herself upon it. She put her head in her arms and rested her head on the table. She felt the bun in her hair become looser and looser…

"Hello, Hermione."

She got up. Luna Lovegood was on her table; she was wearing a dress of brightest yellow and her radish earrings were on her ears.

"Luna," said Hermione, taken aback, "er – I haven't seen you yet."

"Oh, me and Marquise are taking a bit of a break," she said happily.

"…Marquise?..."

"We call him Mark, for fun," explained Luna.

"Who's 'Marquise'?" asked Hermione.

"Marquise Crittenden," she said, surprised. "Didn't you know?"

"Er…no."

"He's in Ravenclaw, Captain of the 6th Year Gobstones Team."

"Oh."

"Say," she said, "where's Ronald?"

Hermione sat up at once. "How did you - ?"

"Oh, I've seen you before," said Luna, now giggling. "He's quite fond of you, you know."

"Er – right…" she said, her voice trailing off as she saw Ginny wink at her and walk off to the garden with Michael Corner.

"Uh…Hi, Luna." Ron had returned, hotter than ever, but carrying two glasses in his hands. "It's quite hot isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," said Luna, her eyes widening. "I'm surprised I'm not the only one. Well, I'd better leave you two, Marquise must be waiting…" she got up, her bright yellow dress twirling around her.

"She's quite interesting, isn't she?" said Hermione, still watching Luna. She turned to Ron. "What's that?"

Ron looked away. "Er…I've got some drinks."

"Oh, thank you," she said, taking the glass with the tiniest amount. She took a sip. "This doesn't very much taste like butterbeer…" she turned back to Ron, who was now sitting down.

"Drinks," Ron replied flatly, taking a sip of his own.

"Ronald Weasley!" she screeched, putting down her glass, a sly smile across her face. "You have two seconds to –"

"All right, all right, fine," snarled Ron, drooping his voice to a whisper. "Fred and George, they're with Lee right now, but anyway – they've sneaked out to the garden, and I've just caught them…they were with Roger Davies, and the sneaked out a bit of drinks from the courtyard, but ha, too bad for them, I caught them…so what your drinking is, well – firewhisky." He said the last word with a grin.

"Ron!" she snarled, almost breaking her glass in two. "That's – do you know – points – we are _prefects_!" she said finally. "What if we get expelled, or lose our prefect title?"

"Will – you – relax?" Ron asked, taken aback. "It's just a bit – four inches, that's all."

"On the other hand," she said, taking another sip, "this does taste…_great_," she finished, and her brown eyes dazed off dreamily; she could have been Luna's sister.

Suddenly the Weird Sisters were back on the stage.

"YOU WANT A BIT OF WIZARD ROCK?" yelled one of the members. "WELL – HOW ABOUT 'DO THE HIPPOGRIFF'?" he yelled, and the crowd was screaming more than ever.

"HERE WE GO!"

Hermione couldn't help but move a bit in her seat. Then she remembered. This was the song she had danced with Viktor.

_Move your body like a hairy troll_

_ Learning to rock and roll_

_ Spin around like a crazy elf_

_ A' Dancin' by himself _

"I love this – song!" was all she managed to say.

Ron, however, could not hear her. "What?" he said, but he wasn't looking at her, but clapping towards the band.

"I said," she repeated, starting to clap her hands as well, "I love this song."

"Oh," said Ron, and he ceased at once. "Would you like to –?"

"Say no more, Ronald," she said enthusiastically, and she grabbed his hand and they disappeared in the crowd together.

_I boogie down like a unicorn_

_ No stopping 'till the break of dawn_

_ Put your hands up in the air_

_ Like an ogre who just don't care_

Hermione was waving her hands like a windmill; once or twice she may have hit Neville, but she didn't care. Ron was circling his fists around each other.

_Can you dance like a hippogriff?_

_ Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma_

_ Flying off from a cliff_

_ Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma_

Hermione's bun was destroyed now, and she knew Ginny would fret. It was moving around crazily, busy again. But Ron's hair was plastered to his face by sweat…

Time passed by, and Hermione and Ron kept on dancing wildly, then –

_When all is dark, and there's no light_

_ Lost in the deepest star of night_

_ I see you_

The wild music had stopped. Ron and Hermione looked around, and saw couples dancing around; Hermione glanced at Padma and Anthony, and saw that Padma's arms were around his neck and that Anthony was clutching her waist.

"Er…"

_Your hands are shaking baby _

_You ain't been sleeping lately _

_There's something out there _

_And it don't seem very friendly does it?_

"Ginny likes this song," Hermione pointed out stupidly.

"Does she?" panted Ron.

"Yes…"

_If I could help you I would help ya _

_But it's difficult _

_There's something much more powerful _

_Than both of us possessing me_

They seemed like the only couple who weren't moving. Even Harry and Cho were dancing.

_I've got to get to grips _

_ I don't want to feel like this _

_ Your voice keeps haunting me _

_ I cannot eat or sleep _

_ I'm going crazy in this hazy fantasy _

_ You put a spell on me _

_ Aw but I ain't going down at all_

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. The music was trapped inside of her – she made the first move, and put her arms around Ron's neck. Ron reacted, but nicely, and placed his hands on her tiny waist.

_ So take your hands off me _

_ Tonight I'm breaking free _

_ This is the night _

_ This is the night _

_ So take your hands off me _

_ Tonight I'm breaking free _

_ This is the night _

_ This is the night_

Yet again, Ron and Hermione were lost in their own thoughts. But not only them. Luna and Marquise, Ginny and Michael, Harry and Cho, Padma and Anthony, Parvati and Dean, Lavender and Ernie, and the rest of all the Hogwarts Students. It had been magical. Better than last year's ball…_much _better.

*

"Thank you, Ronald," said Hermione, smiling down at him.

An hour and a half later, Hermione was on a staircase and Ron was kissing her hand good night.

"I had a nice time."

"So did I," said Ron, returning the smile.

She laughed. Her hair wasn't in a mess anymore, but pinned back in a pony tail by Ginny who was angry at the fact that her precious bun was destroyed. She also had her shawl rolled up and clutched in her arm.

"So…when's the next ball?" asked Ron dreamily.

"Oh, I don't know," replied Hermione, giggling even more now. "You really should pick up a book."

"And you really should put one down," he retorted gently.

Hermione hesitated, then said, "I'm serious. This was a great time. Everything – the ball, music, dancing…Want to know a secret?" she added mischievously.

"Er, all right," replied Ron, grinning.

"You're a much better dancer than…Krum."

Ron's eyes widened. Hermione usually addressed him as "Viktor" but now…

"_Really_?"

"Really."

He smiled to himself. "I never dance, but that doesn't mean I can't."

"Obviously." They laughed one more time.

Without thinking, Hermione jumped off her stair and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a small coat of Sleakezy's lip gloss.

"Wow," said Ron, touching the spot.

Hermione smiled this time. She turned on her heel and walked up the stairs quickly, drowned in embarrassment and liking.

"Er – Hermione –"

Ron was suddenly sprinting up the stairs after her, carrying something in his hand: her leathered black shoe.

"Here – you, er – left this…" he handed her the shoe, and she put it back on her foot.

"Thanks, Ron," she said, and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

She ran up the stairs again, and she could somehow sense that Ron felt the same way she had.

*

"Well…was tonight the night or what?" sighed Ginny, as she stripped down her dress.

"Oh, tell me about it," said Hermione; she was in her pajamas, fixing her hair for bed. "Everything was…perfect."

"Got your 'Cinderella' moment?" asked Ginny, smiling.

"Actually…yes," replied Hermione, and Ginny's smirk disappeared.

"Oh, come on, with Ron?"

"Yes!" Hermione put her brush down and started longingly at Ginny.

"I bet he's better than Michael," sighed Ginny dispassionately. "Honestly, the man wants to snog in a carriage and the next moment, he's choking me with his tongue!"

Hermione laughed, but flashed a warning sign – Parvati and Lavender were in bed, apparently sleeping already in their dress robes – the two had drunken too much butterbeer and had almost passed out.

"I'd better go," said Ginny, bundling up her robes and running her fingers through her hair. "These two…" she flashed Hermione a smile and disappeared out the door, heading for her own dormitory.

"Good night," called Hermione silently. When she was sure Ginny couldn't hear her, she hummed the last tunes to herself of 'This is the Night' and switched off the lights with her wand. Still humming, it disappeared into a yawn, and Hermione had a few songs stuck in her head. And she was sure Ron, all the way in the Boys' Dormitories', was having the same problem.


End file.
